


Ho-rah t'sov-masu

by Amelia_Harper



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Vulcan Culture, old married spirk, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Harper/pseuds/Amelia_Harper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джим возвращается домой из Академии и застаёт Спока за очень нелогичным занятием.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ho-rah t'sov-masu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ho-rah t'sov-masu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845196) by [OrmondSacker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrmondSacker/pseuds/OrmondSacker). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2014.  
> Бета: Котик 
> 
> [Здесь](http://aloiinthesky.deviantart.com/art/Song-to-the-rain-Spirk-464197093) можно посмотреть арт к тексту от [AloiInTheSky](http://aloiinthesky.deviantart.com/).

В небе над заливом Сан-Франциско сверкнула молния, а секунду спустя оглушительно загремел гром.

Посмотрев вверх, Джим увидел тёмные тучи, быстро заполнявшие небо над городом.

«Чёрт. Я сейчас промокну».

Закончив с лекциями в Академии, он шёл домой пешком, истосковавшись по свежему воздуху после проведённого в классах дня. Джим мог вернуться домой сухим, если бы не пошёл через парк. В утреннем прогнозе погоды обещали дождь, но небо весь день было лазурно-голубым, без единого облачка, и он решил рискнуть, чтобы насладиться буйством красок и ароматом цветов этого времени года. Гуляя в парке, Джим потерял счёт времени и теперь расплачивался за это.

Перейдя на быстрый шаг, Джим поспешил домой, но всё равно не успел до начала ливня, и его адмиральская форма вымокла за считанные секунды. На мгновение задумавшись над тем, чтобы найти убежище от дождя, он сразу отбросил эту идею. Джим уже не мог промокнуть сильнее и не видел смысла дрожать от холода, когда его тёплая сухая квартира и супруг так близко. Добравшись до входа в многоквартирный дом, он чувствовал себя промокшим до костей.

Выйдя из лифта на своём этаже, Джим направился по коридору к их со Споком квартире.

Когда он открыл дверь и вошёл, его встретил порыв прохладного солёного воздуха и запах дождя. Посмотрев направо, Джим заметил открытую балконную дверь и колыхавшиеся на ветру занавески.

На балконе, подставив лицо дождю и подняв ладони к небу, стоял Спок, босиком, одетый только в тонкую рубашку и брюки. А на подоконнике рядом с полотенцем лежал аккуратно сложенный халат.

Джим покачал головой. Он несколько раз видел стоявшего под дождём Спока, но прежде никогда к нему не приближался. И всё ещё помнил первый раз.

Это случилось на Аквоне II, маленькой системе планет, лишь одна из которых была обитаема. Они высадились на планету вместе с десантом. Когда вдруг начался дождь, им пришлось укрыться в пещере. Обнаружив, что Спок к ним не присоединился, Джим попытался вызвать его по коммуникатору. Но Спок не отвечал, поэтому Джим отправился на поиски, испугавшись, что с ним что-то случилось. Он нашёл его неподалёку, явно погружённым в себя. Кирк держался на расстоянии, чтобы не потревожить Спока, но и не желая оставлять его в одиночестве и уязвимым. Когда дождь закончился, а вулканец очнулся, Кирк незаметно ушёл. Это случалось ещё несколько раз, но Спок никогда не говорил об этом, а Джим не знал, как спросить. Решив, что это безвредно, он перестал обращать внимание.

Но глядя на Спока сейчас, Джим задавался вопросом, что происходит. Его супруг не любил мёрзнуть, но всё же казался абсолютно счастливым в пропитавшейся водой и прилипшей к его худощавому телу одежде. Как и в предыдущих случаях, вулканец, казалось, ни на что не обращал внимание.

«Может, подойти ближе? Только сегодня?»

Это показалось ему хорошей идеей, и, скинув грязные сапоги, Джим крадучись направился к балкону через гостиную, застеленную ковром. Приблизившись, он заметил, что Спок шевелит губами. Что-то шепчет? Или поёт? Джим никогда не подходил настолько близко, чтобы услышать Спока, или он просто никогда не делал этого раньше?

«Поёт, — решил Джим, подойдя к двери. — В этом точно есть мелодия». Слова определённо были вулканскими. Может быть, он не так хорошо говорил на вулканском, но понимал язык по крайней мере частично. Джим разобрал слова «дождь», «облака» и «земля», но остальные так и остались для него тарабарщиной.

«Спок, поющий под дождём?»

Песня казалась очень древней и была похожа на ритуальную. Зачем вулканцам такие ритуалы? Ведь фактически вся их планета — пустыня.

Спок не обращал внимания на подошедшего к нему Джима и продолжал свою песню. Кирк наблюдал за большими каплями, стекавшими по коже вулканца и впитывавшимися в уже и так насквозь промокшую ткань; завороженный тем, как вода создавала замысловатые узоры, в следующее мгновение заменявшимися новыми, и продолжавшейся неземной песней.

Когда ливень сменился моросящим дождём, Спок опустил руки, закончив песню на последней глубокой ноте. На мгновение он застыл, а затем обернулся и посмотрел на Джима. От взгляда Спока Джим почувствовал себя пойманным за тем, что ему не следовало делать. Вулканец приблизился к нему с нечитаемым выражением лица, и Джим посторонился, впуская его в комнату.

— Адмирал, вы вернулись раньше, чем я ожидал.

Джим напрягся от официальности обращения.

— Я должен был быть дома час назад, — произнеся это, он сразу почувствовал себя глупо. Хотя они оба знали расписание друг друга, они никогда не договаривались о том, когда кто-то из них будет дома.

— Я только предположил, что вы решите остаться для работы с документами, — Спок закрыл балконную дверь и начал раздеваться, вешая мокрую одежду на ручку.

— Я гулял в парке, но... — Джим оборвал себя на полуслове, заметив, что Спок больше не смотрел на него, вытираясь полотенцем. Он почувствовал себя ещё более неловко, если только это было возможно.

— Возможно, вам следует высушить себя? — голос Спока был немного приглушен полотенцем.

Джим осознал, что, увлечённый происходившим, забыл о том, что промок так же, как и Спок, и дрожал, пробыв в холоде слишком долго. Не зная, что ответить, он просто развернулся и ушёл в ванную, забрав с собой мокрую одежду Спока.

Сняв униформу, Джим развесил её вместе с рубашкой и брюками Спока. Подумав о горячем согревающем душе, он сразу решил, что провел в воде достаточное на сегодня время. Поэтому, просто растеревшись полотенцем, надел халат и вернулся в гостиную.

Спок стоял на коленях перед разожжённым камином, который медленно нагревал комнату. Вулканец медитировал, положив руки на колени, поэтому Джим отправился в спальню.

Он бросил халат на кровать и подошёл к шкафу. Быстро надел рубашку, свитер, спортивные штаны и пару шерстяных носков Спока. По крайней мере, у них был почти одинаковый размер ноги.

Одевшись и чувствуя себя уже менее замёрзшим, Джим обнаружил, что стоит посередине спальни, не зная, что делать. После встречи с Ви'Джером они очень сблизились — и воспоминания о том, насколько... близки они стали, вызвали у Джима лёгкую улыбку. Но временами из-за этого Джим забывал, что Спок больше вулканец, чем человек. Как сегодня, когда шагнувший через порог Спок был вулканцем даже больше, чем во времена их пятилетней миссии, без следа человечности во взгляде. И от этой пропасти между ними, которую никогда не будет возможным преодолеть, Джим всегда чувствовал растерянность и страх. Он гадал, как Аманда жила с этим столько лет.

Не желая идти в гостиную и встречаться со знакомым незнакомцем у камина, Джим, вздохнув, рухнул на кровать.

Связывая себя узами со Споком, он знал, что время от времени будет сталкиваться с различными сторонами своего друга и мужа, не все из которых сможет понять. Между ними всегда будут культурные различия, не важно, как много они знали друг о друге. Он просто не был готов к тому, что это может произойти в их доме, так внезапно и практически как гром среди ясного неба.

Щелчок открывшейся двери вернул Джима в реальность. Он так задумался, что потерял счёт времени. Вошедший в комнату Спок держал по чашке с чаем в каждой руке. Одну из них он подал Джиму, молча сев рядом.

— Это должно помочь снова согреться, — голос Спока был тихим и ровным, но черты его лица смягчились, а глаза снова излучали тепло.

Джим взял предложенную чашку и сделал глоток горячего чёрного чая, подслащённого мёдом.

— Извини за вторжение, — заговорил Джим через несколько секунд тишины.

— Тебе не за что извиняться. Ты просто застал меня врасплох.

— Застал врасплох? Неужели ты чувствуешь себя незащищенным здесь? Рядом со мной?

Не ответив на вопрос, Спок смотрел в свою чашку. Встревоженный этим, Джим взял его ладонь и погладил кончиками пальцев тыльную сторону.

— Спок, если рядом со мной ты когда-либо чувствовал, что не можешь быть самим собой, то... Я даже не знаю, как извиняться за это перед тобой.

Вулканец взглянул на Джима, и на его лице читалось удивление.

— Нет, это совсем не так. Но я не ожидал, что ты прибудешь к этому времени.

— И застану тебя за... Что бы ты ни делал, — произнёс Джим, глядя в глаза Спока. — Но это выглядит так, будто тебе приходится скрывать от меня некоторые свои стороны.

— Нет, Джим. Но это нечто, что мне сложно объяснить.

— Потому что я человек?

— Потому что Земля так плодородна.

— Теперь я совсем ничего не понимаю.

— На такой засушливой планете, как Вулкан, любая вода драгоценна, а особенно дождь. Без дождя не будет урожая и начнётся голод. Ты стал свидетелем ритуала, который ежегодно проводится в месте, где я вырос, когда наступает время дождей.

Спок отпил из чашки, очевидно, раздумывая, как продолжить рассказ.

— Этот обычай уходит корнями в древние времена задолго до Сурака и Реформации, когда мои предки ещё жили племенами и были технологически неразвиты. Первоначально ритуал использовался, чтобы вызвать дождь. В процессе развития науки было доказано, что пение вряд ли повлияет на погодные условия, поэтому был заброшен.

— Но его возродили вновь? — уточнил Джим, сделав ещё один глоток чая.

— Верно. Но этот древний обычай вернули не как способ вызвать дождь, а в его честь. И напоминанием о том, что когда экологический баланс нарушен, за ним неизбежно последует насилие и война.

— Возможно, землянам тоже стоит этому научиться, — усмехнулся Джим. — Мы думаем, что усвоили урок после того, как однажды чуть не разрушили планету, но, кажется, иногда снова его забываем.

Спок сделал глоток чая, мудро воздержавшись от комментариев, только поднял бровь. Джим улыбнулся знакомому жесту, но затем его улыбка угасла.

— Спок... Спой снова? Ты пел так тихо, что я почти ничего не расслышал, — странно, но, прося Спока спеть, Джим испытывал большую неловкость, чем когда спрашивал у него о сексуальных традициях вулканцев. Но, учитывая их скрытность, может быть, вовсе и не странно.

Но Спок только кивнул и потянулся к тумбочке, чтобы поставить чашку. Закрыв глаза и положив руки на колени, он сделал глубокий вдох, и в спальне зазвучал его глубокий чуть хриплый голос.

Джим сдвинулся к изголовью и опёрся на спинку кровати, держа чашку с чаем в одной руке, а другой обхватив колени. Слушая песню вулканца, он смутно чувствовал, как дождь снова усилился, мягко стуча в окно в ритме голоса Спока.

Может быть, пением действительно можно вызвать дождь?

**Конец**


End file.
